


Closer

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Aftercuddles, Breast Play, Cuddling, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Kissing, M4F, Narrative, Teasing, Vanilla, bfe, experienced guy, her first sexual experience, mutual orgasms, outer course, petnames, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Kudos: 22





	Closer

Our evening started out like normal. It was dark outside and we were cuddling on the couch watching some show neither of us really cared all that much about.

I could tell something was on her mind. Her eyes would glance over at me when she thought I wasn’t paying attention. A typical thing she did when she wanted to talk about something. As the minutes ticked by I could tell she was slowly losing her nerve.

“Babe? Do you want to talk about something?” I questioned breaking the silence.

Her face flushed before she began stammering about having a question. My curiosity was piqued. This was a side of her I rarely saw. The only thing that I could think of that could cause her to be this flustered was the subject of sex.

We had spoken about it briefly before near the start of our relationship and some time had passed since then. Was she ready to take that next step with me? A sigh startled me out of that train of thought. Taking a calming breath she asked her question.

It wasn’t what I was expecting. She wasn't ready for full-blown sex but, she wanted to know if there were things we could do that were more than just kissing.

Smiling, I slid my hand into her hair. “We could try some different things tonight, Sweetheart. You'll have to tell me what you enjoy... what you like... what you want to try more of. I'll only keep going if you say so, and we'll only do what you're ready for. The last thing I want is for you to be uncomfortable”

She nodded before agreeing.

Gently I pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her mouth opened with a quiet moan allowing me the opportunity to slip my tongue in. 

God, she tasted so sweet, and fuck I couldn’t get enough of her. Her lips were so fucking soft. 

Slowly I coaxed her tongue into my mouth. She shivered and moaned when I started sucking on it. Pulling her closer against me the hand in her hair started to massage her scalp. A pleased little sound escaped her. 

Eventually, the need to breathe caused me to break the kiss. “Babe look at me a second.” I whispered, “do you want me to touch you more?”

A dazed yes was her response.

Slowly I started gliding my hand down her back stopping before I reached her lower back.

The look in her eyes. Fuck.

As my hand went lower and lower her pulse quickened “Can I touch your ass”. I asked.

Touch me she whispered. Please touch me.

She let out the sweetest sound when my hand touched her.

Cradling her head I pulled her into another kiss.

Immediately she parted her lips letting me enter her mouth without hesitation.

Needing her closer I pulled her into me. Squeezing her ass as I did so. She gasped before letting out a moan. Her hands gripped my shoulder keeping her steady.

Wanting to hear her again I gave another gentle squeeze. 

Her hips bucked forward. Grinning with the knowledge of this new information I moved my leg under her and did it again.

Breaking the kiss herself this time she asked for more. “More what? You have to tell me what you want.” as she tried gathering her words I kissed my way to her neck. She was covered in goosebumps.

I could hear her breathing getting heavier as I nuzzled into her soft skin. The moan she let out when I nipped and licked the spot? Fuck it sent a jolt right through me.

“Tell me… or we can just keep doing this.”

I kept nipping and licking her until she finally found her words.

Chest she stammered. She wanted me to touch her chest.

Kissing my way up to her ear I nipped her earlobe before whispering “'Are you sure you’re ready?” she nodded moaning into my shoulder.

I leaned her back, still cradling her head so I could better give her what she wanted.

Slowly the hand cupping her ass moved across her stomach and over her covered chest. Taking a finger I started tracing around her nipple.

“Do you like how this feels?” I whispered into her ear.

More was her response.

“More? More what? You need to be specific, sweetheart. Tell me how you want me to play with you.” I cupped her breast and used my thumb to keep playing with her.

the more I teased her with light touches the more flustered she got.

Until she finally moaned she wanted my mouth on her.

Moving my hand I leaned down and began nuzzling and kissing her nipple through her thin t-shirt softly caressing her chest until it reached her other nipple and started tracing it.

She was shivering from all the new sensations.

I pulled away long enough to start nuzzling the space between them. Feeling her heart pounding sent a rush through me.

A whine escaped her. “More?” I questioned. Yes. more.

Slowly I lifted my head off her chest and looked at her.

Her pupils were blown wide. “want me to lift up your shirt?”.

Please she moaned.

My hand slid to the bottom of her shirt pulling it up over her head and tossing it off to the side.

She took my breath away. “You’re so beautiful”. I’ll never forget the smile she gave me. Slipping my hand in her hair again I pulled her in for another kiss.

From there I started slowly, trailing kisses down her neck, making her shiver as I worked my way down to her chest.

Cupping one I nuzzled her before licking her nipple. Encouraged by the intake of breath I wrapped my lips around it and began to suck alternating between soft nips and licks.

“They’re so soft sweetheart,” I mumbled into her skin. “You taste so fucking good.”

My hand that was cupping her breast moved to her other pinching and tugging gently.

Moans were falling from her mouth. I wrapped my free arm around her and held her in place. Her fingers were digging into my shoulders. After a particularly hard suck, I switched over and started giving the other the same attention. 

Feeling her hand slip into my hair caused me to glance up only for her to pull me into a deep kiss.

It was a short battle of teeth and tongue. Taking my hands she placed them on her ass. She ground her hips into my leg. Breaking the kiss I moaned before asking her “I need to- can I feel your ass??”

Yes, please.

As I started to move my hands under her waistband she tugged at my shirt.

Off she said. I want this off.

Happy to oblige I removed it before she placed my hands back where they were.

Taking me by surprise she started kissing and biting my neck. I moaned fully sliding my hands into her bottoms. The more I rubbed and squeezed her ass the more she started grinding into my leg.

“That feel good babe? Grinding your pussy into my leg?” I groaned. I felt her moan into my neck before nodding. “Keep going then. I want you to feel good.”

She shivered against me moaning. “It feels good for me too. I love being able to do this for you.” her breathing got heavier.

“Do you wanna try cumming for me?” yes she gasped, please.

“I’m going to keep massaging your ass and I want you to let go.” at that her hips started moving harder and faster against my leg. she pulled me into an open mouth kiss and slipped her tongue into my moaning mouth.

I started sucking her tongue hard and at that point, her nails started digging into my skin.

Fuck.

Groaning I could feel my cock throbbing. Seeing her lose herself in pleasure, being the person she trusted to do it with? It’s something I’d treasure forever.

Her movements were slowly growing more and more desperate. She was getting close to cumming.

Breaking the kiss I looked into her eyes. “Are you close?” yes she moaned. “I want you to cum with me.” I gasped into her ear. “Please cum with me.”

At that moment. Something broke in us both. I was able to cum untouched as we experienced our "first" orgasm together.

Slowly I took my hands off her ass and I pulled her into my arms. I needed to hold her close. “Are you alright babe?” I asked. She giggled before nuzzling into my chest. More than alright she answered with a smile.

Softly I asked her “did you enjoy yourself?” pulling me down for a kiss she grinned before answering yes.

Chuckling I told her "I just wanna hold you a little longer before we clean up then we can go get snacks. Sound good to you?”

She nodded and we held each other. Closer than we were before.


End file.
